spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
Dawn is the daughter of Prince Triton and Esa and the main protagonist of Tales of Dawn. She is a human-mermaid hybrid. Personality Dawn may be a kind-hearted and outgoing girl, but don't let that fool you for long. She comes with a stubborn attitude, and once she sets her mind to something, she will not stop until she achieves it no matter the consequences. Unfortunately, those consequences may come back to bite her if she gets too reckless. She can be sarcastic and snarky with people she knows and loves, and there was not a time that she did not start an argument. However, she could also be a compromiser, trying to bring peace to people she cares for. She may start arguments, but she never wants to start fights or even war. She tries to resolve them the best she could despite what consequences come forth. She is also child-like and enjoys having fun when she has no reason to be serious. She also carries no want for revenge or bloodshed, which resulted in her gaining her trident. Looks Dawn has red hair, blue eyes, and green skin. She wears a purple top and turquoise skirt on land. However, in the water, she has the ability to change her skirt and legs into a mermaid tail at her own will. Backstory Dawn's birth was an unexpected one. Her mother conceived her sometime before the end of The Esa Chronicles and gave birth to her months after her banishment. Both Dawn and the amnesic Esa have no idea who the father was, and Triton was unaware of his ex-wife's pregnancy. Growing up with her aunt, uncles, and grandparents, Dawn learned not only how to fight and use her powers but also bring peace. Years later, she met a sea snake named Leon on a beach near her home, and while swimming with him, she somehow made her legs merge into a scaly mermaid tail. Shocked by her discovery, Dawn asked the family about it, causing unwanted tension. Finally, her aunt Harmony secretly explained her mother's past to her and her father, leading to Dawn to set out to find her father with Leon, leaving her mother's family behind. Trivia * To make up for her three-year long inactivity (despite her browsing the site every now and then to keep herself updated), Esa6426 decided to create Dawn, symbolically to start anew. * Dawn originally was going to be named Triteia just like in SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures, but Esa6426 decided it would be confusing, since the two characters have different personalities. * Dawn always wondered where she got her red hair, as her mother's side of the family only consists of blondes and brunettes. * Dawn enjoys singing and has a lovely voice, having sung in three episodes: The Journey Onward, where her singing saved her and Leon from getting thrown, Nightmare Fuel, where she sang to Pallas to comfort her, and Misery Within, where she sang to Lana to entertain her while they along with Khepu were stuck in a room. * Dawn's relationship with her mother isn't the most stable. Since Esa never expected to have a child, let alone knew she was pregnant, she had to rely on her family for help. Dawn mostly spent time with her maternal uncles and aunt while Esa adjusted to the sudden change. However, her mother loved her deeply, as evidenced by her risk to regain her memory and travel the ocean just to look for her and when she was scared for her well-being when she ran away. * When Dawn first arrived, she was afraid Savantia was going to harm her if she found out about her being Triton and Esa's daughter. However, when she first saw her, Savantia's loving side, usually reserved for her husband and daughter, showed. * She loves her little half-sister Pallas even though she first thought she was not going to like her. However, the two became close as time went on, caring deeply for each other. In the episode Nightmare Fuel, Dawn stayed with Pallas while everyone looked for a cure, comforting and singing to her when she had a nightmare and was scared to go back to sleep. * Her relationship with her grandfather was not as sweet as with Pallas at first. Neptune initially disliked her because of her mother, and Dawn resented him because of the way he treated her. However, they have grown to have a mutual bond by the end of Loss of Mind. * Dawn receives a special silver trident for her birthday from her paternal grandfather in A Few Pointers. It contains a great power that even Sariel cannot compete against without enough moonlight. However, Dawn realizes later on in the episode Father Be Gone that the trident, in the wrong hands, can make the person overpowered depending on their goals. When Triton took it from her to finish off Sariel after she refused to do it herself, his body sparked with purple electricity as he went on to try killing him. Neptune told her later on that for that reason and her lack of hunger for power and revenge, she was the right person to be given ownership of the trident. * It was also revealed that if too much power was used with the trident, the user will be severely weakened, as seen in Rise Up with Sariel. * Savantia enjoys hugging Dawn and petting her rather soft hair. * It is a running inside joke that both Dawn and Pallas enjoy making anything they claim to be fun or even useful, including a pillow fort, a book fort, a bunk bed, and most recently, a tree house. However, most of their ideas either end up not working out well or, more commonly, getting them in trouble. * In Nomad on the Run, it is revealed that Dawn's favorite food is a gyro, a Greek sandwich wrap. * Another running joke that occurs with Dawn is that every time she calls, "Mom!" both Esa and Savantia acknowledge her. Powers * Telekinesis * Materiokinesis * Hydrokinesis * Translation (can translate spoken and written Greek words into English) Quotes (From Episode: The Journey Onward) Dawn: Here, take this rock. This rock symbolizes how much I listen to you about not going out there to find my dad. Leon: But it's a tiny pebble. Dawn: Exactly. (Episode: Reunion) Dawn: Hey, Dad. Triton: You take one look at me and you know I'm your dad? Dawn: Dude, no one on my mom's side of the family has flowing red hair, and I'm half-mermaid AND a goddess. Triton: Good point. Dawn: Also, my aunt showed me a picture of you. (Episode: Reunion) Dawn: There are three scenarios that can play out here if I'm found out. One and most unlikely, Savantia accepts me. Two and somewhat more likely, she'll throw me in a dungeon and leave me in there for eternity. Three and most likely? I turn into a burnt fish meal. (Episode: Broken Connections Part 2) Dawn: Pallas, it is bad enough I hijacked a train to take me far away from home. But with you having followed me the whole way without me noticing until now, I am on the verge of letting out my anger through screams of agony. On that note, you might wanna cover your ears. (Episode: Loss of Mind) Dawn: Something doesn't seem right. Why would Mom leave Atlantis without telling anyone and head into that cave? Pallas: Maybe she started a clan of her own in the cave. All hail the cave clan! Dawn: (sarcastically) Yeah, I'm sure that's something she would do. (Episode: Family Unbonding) Dawn: Dad, I think you have a problem. Triton: (defensively) Everyone has problems, Dawn! Some people just don't accept them! Dawn: Scratch that. I know you have a problem. (Episode: Untold Secrets) Dawn: What is it with everyone wanting to pet my hair? Leon: Well, it's pretty soft. (He and Pallas pet it) Dawn: Et tu, guys? (Episode: Focus Off) Savantia: Dawn, don't you think you should catch a break? Dawn: No! I have to master this move, even if it takes me all day! (cut to nighttime) Must... master... move... (falls over exhausted) (Episode: A Few Pointers) Savantia: Dawn, sweetie, are you sure a picnic is how you want to spend your birthday? Dawn: Of course! It's how I spend my birthday every year with my mom's family. Sunshine, clear skies, food, and family? It all makes it a good time! Well, except when my maternal uncles and grandfather argue. I kinda miss it... and hate it at the same time. Triton: I feel you there, kid. Takes me back to the family reunions. (A Few Pointers) Dawn: (as the moon shrunk) Alright, Sariel. I'm in the pacifist mood, so I'm giving you a choice. Swim away from this place and never return, or become my personal dummy for target practice. Choose wisely. (Know the Cook) Dawn: So you're the son of a sea nymph, a nomad, AND a cook? Is there something you're not?! Alec: I'm not invulnerable to death. Dawn: Touche. (Floating Away) Triton: You and I both saw her! She stole my wife from me! Dawn: (to Triton) That doesn't excuse what you did! Triton: It most certainly does! Dawn: That's not what the father I thought I knew would've said! (Silence before she sighs) My whole life, I grew up without knowing you. I had no choice but to imagine you when I think of you and draw you on paper. When I found you, you weren't perfect, but I put my trust in you. You used to be a pretty good dad to me. And now, seeing who my father really is, you just broke that trust! (Tears form in her eyes.) I... I wish I never traveled this entire damn ocean just to look for you! Triton: (speechless) D-dawn... Dawn: (angrily while letting tears cascade down her cheeks) No! I don't want you to hear your excuses! You have been nothing but a waste of my time! I'm glad I spent my life so far without knowing the sadistic bastard who hurt my mom!! (swims off with Pallas) (The End Draws Near) Dawn: (narrating her final words for the series) I once said that I always anticipate the morning. I don't know if tomorrow, someone could be born or die. I don't know if people will change or be the same. I don't know if there would be a battle that will decide the fate of our home. But I do know this: it would be a tale to tell, a lesson to learn from. They just keep coming and coming, and they just won't quit. However, this is one set of tales that must come to an end, just like the end of a day. Tomorrow, however, could bring a new set of tales. That is something to anticipate.Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Greens Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids